Un regalo para tí
by azaak
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hermione y Harry hará verdaderas locuras para hacerle el regalo perfecto. Reto de LPdF. Oneshort HHr.


_Bueno, primero de todo quiero dar la enhorabuena a _**mayiya**_ por haber ganado el anterior desafió. La verdad es que ha ganado la mejor, tu fic era realmente bueno y la gente no ha tardado en darse cuenta._

_También felicitaciones a _**Gabrielle**_, a _**Aradira, **_a_**Kry Potter**_, a _**HeRmY**_ y a _**Trowa Aizu**_, me han gustado mucho vuestros fics, no se ni como me atrevo a publicar el mío._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, que la idea del desafió 44 es original de _**mayiya**_, y que yo solo le he dado forma a la idea._

_DESAFÍO 44_

_Hermione cumple años y Harry quiere darle el regalo perfecto._

_Pueden ser pareja o no, es opcional._

_**Requisito:**__ Como único requisito pido que Harry tenga que hacer una verdadera locura por Hermione. Que su regalo sea original y fuera de lo común._

_Tiempo: Puede desarrollarse en Hogwarts como ser un Post Hogwarts._

_Todo lo demás lo dejo a su libre imaginación. No hay número límite de palabra._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quiero dedicar este fic a todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron en el anterior desafió, porque sin ellas yo no seria nada: a **_**Mtv58, a Barbiepottergranger, a .o0Nelebo0., a Marya89, _espero que te pongas pronto_ _buena,_ **_**y por supuesto a mi niña adorada **_**chofisrad. **_**Un besazo a todas.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UN REGALO PARA TI**

Un muchacho de ojos verdes se encontraba en su habitación poniéndolo todo patas arriba y desordenando más, si eso era posible, la habitación de los chicos de sexto.

-¡Harry! – Gritó su mejor amigo desde la puerta - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Estoy buscando el catálogo de este mes de _vía lechuza_.

-¿Y para que lo quieres?

-Porque pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Hermione.

-¿Y aún no le has comprado nada?

-No. No quiero regalarle un libro como todos los años, quiero regalarle algo diferente.

-Que ganas de complicarte la vida. Cómprale un libro, seguro que le gusta, tienes asegurado un regalo útil, fácil de conseguir y barato. ¿Que más se puede pedir?

-No quiero regalarle lo mismo de todos lo años y que todo el mundo le va a regalar.

-Mira que te gusta hacer las cosas difíciles. Como el año pasado, cuando moviste cielo y tierra para conseguir ese libro que ella mencionó una vez y del que no volvimos ha saber nada hasta que se te ocurrió la genial idea de regárselo.

-Mereció la pena. ¿Viste la cara que puso cuando abrió el paquete?

-No se imaginaba hasta que punto llegaba tu locura. ¿Y con que vas a sorprendernos este año?

-Aún no lo sé, pero será algo diferente, algo que le demuestre lo especial que es.

-Siempre he dicho que sois los amigos más raros que podría tener. Que más da lo que le regales, a ella le va gustar de todas maneras. Tu regalo es siempre el que mas le gusta.

-Pero porque yo le regalo cosas que sé que le van a gustar, no el primer libro que veo en la estantería.

-Este año estoy seguro de que le gustará. Me ayudó a elegirlo Luna.

-Si no fuera por ella estarías perdido.

-Que razón tienes. ¿Bajamos un rato?

-Vale, no me apetece recoger todo este desorden.

Caminaron hasta llegar a los jardines, donde se encontraba Luna leyendo un libro con las tapas muy coloreadas.

-Hola Lunita – saludo su novio.

-Hola chicos – devolvió el saludo a los dos.

-Hola Luna¿Qué lees?

-_Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos._

-Ah – respondió el moreno arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado - ¿Y salen los snoark de cuerno arrugado?

-No – respondió con naturalidad – aquí solo hay animales corrientes como los dragones o las mariposas de Aurora Dorada.

-¿Las mariposas de Aurora Dorada? – repitió para si mismo.

-Luna, deja a Harry y hazme un poco de caso, que he venido a verte.

Ron se abalanzó sobre la rubia y comenzó a besarla con pasión. El libro quedó olvidado a un lado, lo que Harry aprovechó para poder ojearlo.

Para tratarse de Luna el libro parecía bastante normal, con algunos animales que ni siquiera le sonaban, pero que debían ser reales a juzgar por la calidad de las fotografías.

Se detuvo en una página que le llamo poderosamente la atención "La mariposa de Aurora Dorada", que había nombrado Luna antes.

"_La __**mariposa de Aurora Dorada**__ puede encontrarse en lugares húmedos y frescos, ya que solo se alimenta del néctar de flores __**Trigridia pavonia**__, más conocida como flor de tigre o flor de un dia. Esta flor solo florece durante un dia, marchitándose la floración al dia siguiente, por lo que el insecto tiene que estar constantemente emigrando a lugares donde florece dicha flor. Esto unido al hecho de que la __**mariposa de Aurora Dorada**__ es nocturna, dificulta enormemente el poder verla. _

_La característica de este animal fantástico radica en que tiene la facultad de conceder deseos a quien consigue atraparla, de ahí que se dejen ver tan escasamente por los humanos y que poseamos tan poca información sobre ella. Su color es luminoso, desprendiendo luz propia, con brillantes y llamativos colores, de hay su peculiar nombre. Durante el dia es posible que este escondida en el hueco de algún árbol, pero eso es algo de lo que no se tiene suficiente información."_

Al final de la hoja había una foto de una mariposa que desprendía una luz azulada volando a lo lejos Si que era difícil verlas, ni si quiera había fotos buenas del dichoso bicho. Esto no hizo si no avivar las ganas del chico por conseguir esa mariposa, ese iba a ser su regalo, conseguiría esa mariposa para Hermione aunque tuviera que arrancársela de las manos al mismísimo Voldemort.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, dejando que sus amigos siguieran con lo suyo. Ya tenía decidido lo que iba a hacer esa noche.

Cenó pronto, cuando apenas había nadie, y se fue a la Sala Común a mirar por la ventana. Tenia que detectar donde se encontraban las flores para poder encontrar la mariposa y atraparla para Hermione.

Algunos pensarían que era un trabajo inútil, que tardaría una eternidad en poder atrapar ese escurridizo bicho, pero eso a el no le importaba. Hemione le había dado durante seis años el regalo más maravilloso que se puede tener: comprensión. Había estado toda su vida solo, pero eso cambió cuando conoció a sus amigos, pero solo Hermione había conseguido darle todo el cariño que le había faltado y darle esa seguridad que siempre había necesitado. Hermione era todo, era su amiga, su madre, su hermana, su compañera, su complemento, su vida,… y por eso el dia de su cumpleaños hacia lo imposible por demostrarle cuan importante era para él, y este cumpleaños, gracias a este inesperado regalo, por fin podría decirle todo lo que sentía.

Cerca del lago diviso una pequeña lucecita muy tenue, no lo pensó demasiado y salió corriendo hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Al abrirse el retrato pasó corriendo sin detenerse a mirar, lo que le provocó chocar contra algo y caer al suelo.

-Uuuch, lo siento. – dijo avergonzado y levantándose del suelo.

-Perdóname Harry, con tanto libro no te había visto. – Hermione, justo la única persona que no podía enterarse de sus planes.

-No te preocupes Hermione, ha sido culpa mía, iba con un poco de prisa. – dijo ayudándole a recoger los libros.

-Oh. ¿Y se puede saber a donde ibas con tanta prisa? – Ahí estaba la pregunta, sabia que no tardaría en llegar.

-Pues a recoger un libro que me he dejado esta tarde en la biblioteca. – dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la salida.

-Pero si he estado toda la tarde allí y tu no has… - pero no alcanzó a escuchar más, ya que había emprendido una carrera hacia los jardines, en busca de su preciado regalo.

Llego sigilosamente al lago y allí encontró el destello de luz, ahora mucho más intenso, y sigilosamente se acercó a él.

Efectivamente, ese haz de luz era la inconfundible mariposa de Aurora Dorada, solo que era un poco diferente a la que había visto en la foto del libro. En vez de tener esa luz azulada esta mariposa la tenia roja, y combinada con la luz dorada que todas desprendían hacia un efecto del sol al amanecer. Esta mariposa era perfecta, hasta tenia el preciso color de su nombre.

La mariposa se encontraba tranquilamente posada en un ramillete de flores de tigre que crecían a la orilla del lago. Esperó un tiempo a ver si se acercaba, no quería correr el riesgo de caer a oscuras en el agua, así que se sentó a esperar que eligiera otro grupo de flores más cercano a la tierra firme.

Era hipnotizante contemplar esa luz de color anaranjado, podría estar toda la noche mirándola y no tener conciencia del tiempo, suponía que era otra arma de defensa del animal, pero no podía evitar mirarla tan fijamente que le dolían los ojos.

La mariposa volaba y volaba, y el corría y corría, pero no conseguía atraparla. Tenía que ir a por su escoba, esa era la solución correcta. Sintió un peso en su mano derecha, ahí estaba su Saeta de fuego, subió rápidamente y la siguió por el cielo. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla, sus dedos ya rozaban sus alas, pero de improvisto algo comenzó a zarandearlo bruscamente.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, todo se movía a su alrededor. Sintió el azote del agua en su cara y comprendido todo abruptamente. Anoche se había dormido en su vigilia a la mariposa y ahora el calamar gigante lo zarandeaba sin descanso de un lado a otro.

-¡¡¡Socorroooooooo!!! – consiguió gritar antes de que el calamar lo volviera sumergir en el lago y tragarse una considerable cantidad de agua.

-¡¡Que alguien me ayude!!

Y al instante sintió el tan ansiado suelo chocando fuertemente contra su espalda.

-Harry ¿estas bien? – preguntó una asustada Hermione llegando junto a el moreno.

-Creo que si – dijo incorporándose con dificultad.

-¿Qué hacías aquí tan temprano?

-Nada, me apetecía un baño – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Es que te estaba buscando y no te encontraba por ninguna parte y te oí gritar.

-Pues gracias a Merlín que estabas tu, sino el calamar habría terminado desayunándome.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a ir a la enfermería?

-No te preocupes, creo que puedo llegar solo. – dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor al levantarse.

-No es que no te crea, pero prefiero asegurarme.

Mientras la castaña seguía hablando a lo lejos divisó una luz anaranjada, se trataba de la mariposa sin ninguna duda, y no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad o posiblemente no podría atraparla al ser de dia y al haberse marchitado ya casi todas las flores.

-Hermione, vete yendo a clase, ahora te alcanzo. – dijo intentando zafarse de ella.

-Pero estás herido, no puedo dejarte aquí. – dijo confundida mientras el ojiverde miraba fijamente al horizonte.

-Estoy bien, ve a clase o llegaras tarde. – dijo caminado hacia el bosque prohibido y alejándose de ella. – Enseguida te alcanzo – grito antes de perderse entre los arbustos.

Sabía que Hermione estaba preocupada por su extraño comportamiento, pero ya se lo explicaría mañana cuando le diera la luminosa mariposa que iba a conseguir para ella.

La vio parada en el tronco de un árbol, pero antes de llegar hasta ella ya había volado más alto. Intentó trepar por el tronco del árbol, pero el reciente porrazo contra el suelo había dejado una huella demasiado dolorosa en su espalda.

Y así estuvo toda la mañana persiguiendo a la dichosa mariposa por todo el bosque prohibido. Encontrándose con toda clase de animales que allí habitaban, por suerte el animal no se adentró mucho, solo le faltaba tener que huir de los centauros con lo que le dolía la espalda.

Al llegar la hora de la comida entró en el Gran Comedor a coger algunos alimentos y se marchó sin mirar a nadie.

Había perdido a la mariposa de vista por culpa de un unicornio que se cruzó en su camino y ya no había podido volver a encontrarla.

Se comió lo que había traído consigo (dos trozos de pan, una botella de agua y una manzana) y se tumbó exhausto en la hierba.

Estaba tan ensimismado mirando las nubes que no se percató de una presencia que se sentó a su lado observándolo.

-Por tu horrible aspecto deduzco que no has conseguido aún el regalo de Hermione. – dijo Ron sobresaltándolo.

-No. – dijo desanimado.

-¿Por eso has faltado a clase? Hermione dice que te has caído de los tentáculos del calamar gigante – dijo intentando ocultar su risa.

-Es que me quedé dormido intentando conseguir el regalo de Hermione.

-¿No irías a regalarle un grindylow? – rió, ya sin preocuparse por disimular - No creo que se llevase bien con Crookshanks. Seria más fácil si le gustara el quidditch, por lo menos podríamos comprarle un libro que comprendiéramos o un kit de mantenimiento para su escoba,… - Pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba, había recordado su sueño antes de que el calamar lo despertase.

Esa era la solución, con la escoba seguro que la atrapaba, solo tenia que imaginar que la mariposa era la snich. Tampoco era muy difícil, las dos eran doradas, pequeñas y con alas y muy rápidas y escurridizas, era perfecto. Así seguro que conseguía atraparla, por algo era el jugador más joven del siglo.

-Ron, tengo que irme, pero gracias por tu ayuda. – dijo corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-De nada amigo – dijo confundido por el arrebato del moreno.

Cuando el ojiverde encontró su escoba no lo pensó demasiado y salió volando por la ventana, tenia que encontrar a la mariposa cuanto antes.

Tardó cerca de dos horas en encontrarla, el maldito bicho se escondía como nadie a pesar de su luz, pero ahora estaba seguro de atraparla, el viento era su elemento y no iba a poder vencerle en él. Ya casi anochecía y no estaba dispuesto a pasarse otra noche en vela y despertarse con los zarandeos del calamar gigante.

Voló tras ella por todos los terrenos, sin perderla de vista en ningún momento. Cuando comenzó a anochecer una fina llovizna lo refrescó de tanto esfuerzo, pero pronto esas agradables gotitas fueron sustituidas por un fiero diluvio que ni siquiera le permitía ver.

Utilizó el hechizo que Hermione había usado tan satisfactoriamente en tercero, pero la mariposa ya había desaparecido. Descendió suavemente al suelo de la torre de astronomía y escudriño el cielo en busca de un haz de luz.

Estuvo sentado largo rato bajo la lluvia, hasta que llegó un momento en que ya no sentía ni siquiera frió. Había fracasado estrepitosamente. Miró su reloj, eran las doce y cinco, oficialmente ya era el cumpleaños de Hermione, y el no había podido conseguir su regalo.

Había cogido mil veces la snich, incluso con tormentas peores, pero ni la peor de las derrotas podía compararse a la frustración que sentía. Le había fallado a Hermione, y eso era peor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ella esperaría su regalo, pero el solo podría ofrecerle un simple libro comprado a última hora. No era suficiente, no podría mirarla nunca más a la cara.

Un destelló llegó hasta sus ojos, cegándolo por un instante. Al levantar la vista al cielo se sorprendió al ver a la mariposa plantada a unos metros arriba de su cabeza. Se levantó con cuidado de no espantarla, ella seguía inmóvil en el cielo, invitándole a cogerla después de tanto esfuerzo. Alargó su brazo lentamente y se acercó más hacia ella, hipnotizado por su bella luz y contento por conseguir por fin el regalo perfecto para su Hermione.

-¡¡¡HARRY!!!

Su imaginación se empeñaba en hacer perfecto ese momento recordándole la dulce voz de Hermione, con ese tono que siempre usaba cuando estaba a punto de hacer una locura y se preocupaba por él.

-¡¡¡HARRY DETENTE!!!

Ya casi la alcanzaba, estaba a un paso, pero el suelo se estaba acabando debajo de sus pies.

-¡¡¡HARRY, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!!!

Por supuesto que iba ha hacerlo, no podía perder su oportunidad de atraparla. Sus dedos ya tocaban la luz, estaba caliente, un ultimo movimiento y alcanzaría su objetivo. Su pie izquierdo se posó en el aire, y con el impulso de su pie derecho consiguió cogerla. Era una sensación increíble, era como volar sin escoba. La lluvia, ahora más tenue, golpeaba contra su cuerpo mientras el caía con el puño fuertemente cerrado y una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione gritaba y gritaba, pero Harry no parecía oírla. Estaba sumido en un profundo trance y parecía hipnotizado con una luciérnaga que estaba cerca.

Estuvo buscándolo toda la tarde, Ron le había dicho que lo había visto un rato pero que estaba muy raro. No acudió a la enfermería después de su incidente de esa mañana, ni tampoco a clase y no había vuelto a verlo en todo el dia. Estuvo esperándolo en la Sala Común pero vista la hora que era decidió ir a buscarle. No se imaginaba nunca lo que vería.

Salió a los terrenos y lo buscó en el lago, donde lo encontró por la mañana. Había empezado a llover más fuerte y al mirar hacia arriba lo vio en la torre de astronomía a punto de lanzarse al vacío. Sus suplicas fueron inútiles y ahora contemplaba con horror como el joven caía desde el piso más alto del castillo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Su mente estaba en blanco, más bien en rojo, ante lo que imaginaba que se avecinaba cuando su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo. Buscó con desesperación un hechizo que pudiera salvar al chico o pronto seria el-niño-que-se-estampó-contra-el-suelo.

Escasos tres metros separaban al moreno del inminente golpe cuando se hizo la luz en la mente de la castaña, que sin perder un minuto utilizó el hechizo que Dumbledore había utilizado tres años en su caída por culpa de los dementores.

La velocidad de la caída se redujo, pero aún así el impacto contra el suelo fue terrible. La chica llegó corriendo al lugar donde el ojiverde había caído. Estaba un poco aturdido, pero por lo menos estaba consciente.

-Harry¿estas bien? – dijo llegando junto a él.

-Creo que si. – dijo guardando algo en su túnica.

-¿Qué hacías allí arriba?

-Nada – se apresuró a decir – solo buscaba algo.

-Dime la verdad – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bueno, supongo que ya puedes saberlo – dijo sacando un tarro con la mariposa revoloteando en su interior.

-¿Eso es…? No puede ser.

-Si. Es una mariposa de Aurora Dorada.

-¿Cómo la has conseguido?

-Es para ti. – Dijo poniendo el tarro en sus manos - Feliz cumpleaños Hermione.

-Oh, Harry – dijo echándose a sus brazos y rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué te pasa¿No te gusta? – preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Eso es lo que hacías allá arriba? – Preguntó contra su hombro – Pensé que querías suicidarte – dijo rompiendo a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Qué? No podría suicidarme el dia de tu cumpleaños, no me habría perdonado nunca estropeártelo. – dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Te vi allí arriba, con la tormenta que caía, al borde del precipicio y estabas como en trance. Me asuste mucho. Llevabas días muy raro y cuando te vi caer… - dijo apretándose más contra él.

-Solo intentaba coger la mariposa. – Dijo abrazándola – llevaba días persiguiéndola y no quería que te enteraras, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-No vuelvas a darme nunca en tu vida un susto como ese – dijo separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte. Solo quería que tuvieras la mariposa.

-Yo te lo agradezco mucho, es muy bonita y seguro te costó mucho cogerla, pero…

-¿Pero que¿No la quieres¿No te gusta el color? Puedo conseguirla en otro color si es lo que quieres. – dijo nervioso.

-No. Lo que pasa es que es una mariposa de los deseos y yo ya tengo todo lo que puedo desear. – dijo sonriéndole.

-Has renunciado a mucho por mí. Seguro que hay algo que deseas de verdad.

-Si. Pero para eso no necesito la mariposa. – Dijo abriendo la tapa del tarro y dejándola ir - ¿Sabes que vería si me mirara en el espejo de Oesed?

-No. –dijo mirando como su mariposa se alejaba.

-Vería este momento. Tú y yo solos, en medio de la noche, bajo la lluvia y las estrellas. – dijo acercando su rostro al de él y probando sus labios.

Un beso que sabía a felicidad y a amor. Un beso que fue el regalo más deseado.

-Te amo – dijo el moreno uniendo sus frentes y abrazándola.

-Yo también te amo – contestó ella -Gracias por tu regalo.

-Pero si lo has dejado ir. – dijo contrariado.

-Me has regalado tu amor, y ese es el mejor regalo.

Y volvieron al castillo siendo escoltados por un tímido puntito luminoso.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, casi no llego, llevo escribiendo esto desde que pusieron el desafío, pero la falta de tiempo y el estudio no me han dejado avanzar mucho. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca._

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión, es un desastre escribir con tanta cosa en la cabeza._

_Gracias por leer._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


End file.
